The Little Boy Who Lives Down the Lane
by r2metoo
Summary: Baa baa, black sheep... Wincestiel fic, slight dub-con, threesome, underage, basically PWP, though there is a bit of plot if you squint. I also left myself wide open for a sequel.


**Big thanks to KittyInTheTARDIS for patiently waiting while I wrote this this morning, and for telling me I was doing good. **

**This is underage for Sammy and Castiel, but not for Dean. **

**There is daddy kink.**

**This is Wincestiel. **

**Established Wincest. **

**There is spanking. **

**Castiel is a virgin. **

**I can't think if there are any other warnings I should post...but be warned. Also, I think I have issues. **

* * *

Dean is just fucking into Sam like he's getting paid to do it. He's just going for it, getting lost in his own pleasure, not even thinking of his baby brother below him, just snapping his hips forward, groaning, panting.

Sam reaches forward, grabbing Dean's cheek, bringing him back to himself, making him remember...

"Oh, Sammy," Dean groans. "Yes, that's...that's..."

Suddenly they both halt when they hear a noise.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks, pushing Dean off of him.

Their dad is off on a bender, so he shouldn't be home. And the sound seems to have come from outside.

They suppose it could be some innocent person, wandering by. Their backyard. Their fenced in back yard.

Dean is at the window in an instant, and sure, it was stupid to fuck his brother in the middle of the day with the window open, but again, it's the rear window of the house, and there shouldn't be anybody in the back yard.

Quick as a snake, Dean reaches for a bit of blue cloth amongst the jasmine bushes, not caring when a thorn scratches at his hand, ignoring ruthlessly the sounds of protest from the kid he hauls up and through the window.

"You," he growls. The neighbor kid. Casrael? Cassiel? Casteel?

"Castiel?" Sam asks, incredulous. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Dean turns and pushes Castiel against Sam's chest, who holds him tightly at the shoulders. "He's spying on us, of course," Dean snarls, then holds his arms out wide so Castiel can see him in all his naked glory. "Well? Like what you see?"

Castiel is trembling in Sam's grasp, a fact that Sam is finding fascinating. "I think he does, Dean," Sam says with a smile, rubbing the boy's shoulders and canting his hips forward just a bit. Castiel gasps and shudders, making Sam laugh. "He seems eager."

Castiel licks his lips, drawing Dean's attention. They're full and pink and Dean wonders what it's like to press his lips to them.

"What are you going to do to me?" the boy asks. He sounds unsure and aroused and...wow, his voice is barely changed. How old is he? Fourteen? Fifteen, tops?

Dean moves forward and grasps Castiel's chin, lifting his face to him. Castiel slightly closes his eyes and lifts his lips for a kiss. Dean leans forward and...

"Go home, little boy," he murmurs, his breath hot against Castiel's lips.

Dean's just about to pick his boxers up when he hears the boy say, "No. No, I don't..."

Sam tries to give a sympathetic look. "It's probably for the best, Cas. I mean, you're okay, but, you're a freshman..."

"Dammit, no!"

Sam is taken aback by this. "No?" he asks, giving Dean a look. "If you want to stay here, then you're going to need to learn some manners."

Dean forgets his boxers, suddenly very interested in this new development. He figures that he could be held accountable for rape if anyone ever found out about this, but, hey, when you've been fucking your younger brother for the past four years, you tend to not care about that sort of thing.

"You want to play with the big boys, Cas?" Dean asks, pushing Cas against Sam's chest again and pressing into his personal space. "Have you even had sex?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No."

Dean leans in. "You ever kiss someone?"

Castiel licks his lips. "Y-yes. Uh-huh."

Dean grazes his lips over Castiel's, enjoying the sharp intake of breath the boy gives him. "You ever give anyone a blow job?"

"N-n-no."

The word is whispered. Dean and Sam share a heated look, their unspoken communication clear to each other. Within moments, Castiel is stripped naked and on the bed, watching with wide eyes as Dean kneels down in front of Sam and takes his big, thick cock in his hand.

"Watch me, sweetheart. Like this."

Carefully, Dean leans in and licks at Sam's tip, one hand at the base, the other braced against his thigh. Sam grabs Dean's hair with one hand, the other hanging at his side. When Dean sucks Sam into his mouth, it's Castiel who groans, earning him a twin bemused stare from the brothers.

"You wanna try?" Sam asks.

Wordlessly, Castiel nods, and Dean, still kneeling, beckons Castiel to him. He seats Castiel in his lap, loving the feel of Castiel's ass pressed firmly against his dick, and guides Castiel's hand and mouth, whispering encouragement to him as he watches the boy lick Sam's pretty prick with that sweet red tongue.

"Fuck, it's like watching my own personal porno," Dean breaths. "Suck that sweet cock, Cas, take it in your mouth...oh, that's good..."

Castiel actually moans around Sam's length, and Sam closes his eyes in ecstasy at the feel of Castiel's untrained mouth, exploring, lips moving feather light over the shaft, torturing him without even trying. Dean points out the vein on the underside, and Castiel obediently licks along it, following instructions.

"Oh,shit!" Sam groans.

"You ready to be a good boy for Sammy?" Dean asks, glancing up at his brother, who is flushed and sweaty and clearly holding back but wanting more.

Castiel nods. "Yes, Dean."

Dean really likes the way Castiel says that. All sorts of fantasies swim in his head, centered around making Cas call him "Sir," or even "Daddy." His dick gives a twitch, and Castiel looks at him in wonder when he feels it.

"Okay, Cas, Sammy's gonna grab your hair real hard and pull your head back, and then he's going to deep throat you. It's going to feel so good for him, but it's going to be hard for you. If you're good and you don't bite him or hurt him, if you relax your throat and let him dip his pretty cock all the way back, we're going to open you up real good and fuck you, and we might even let you come. Okay?"

Castiel whimpers and nods. "Yes, yes, Dean."

Sam smiles and moves forward, leaning down to kiss Castiel first. "It's going to hurt," he warns. "But you can do it, can't you, baby boy?"

Dean gulps because, shit, Sam wants Cas to call him "Daddy" too. He can feel it. "Tell Sam, "yes, Daddy." Tell him, Cas," Dean urges softly, licking and tickling the boy's ear with his tongue and lips.

Castiel licks his lips again. "Yes, Daddy."

Dean kisses his cheek and Sam caresses his face with a smile. "Good boy."

Gently, Sam grabs a fistful of Castiel's hair and pulls his head backwards harshly. Dean puts his hand softly against Castiel's neck, wanting to feel Sam's thick cock when he dips it inside, and he's not disappointed when Sam just shoves his monster prick in that pretty red mouth, the feel of the head making a little bulge in Castiel's straining neck. Dean groans when he feels Castiel's throat working, trying not to choke, trying to relax. Dean tells him how good he's being, how pretty he looks, and tears stream from Castiel's eyes when Sam pulls out.

Castiel is a little wrecked after that, and Sam and Dean aren't complete monsters, so they pick him up and settle him on the bed between them, praising him for being such a good boy for them, for taking Sam's cock like such a champion. Dean kisses him first, biting gently at his lips, making them puffier and pinker while Sam caresses his chest, his thighs, his pretty little dick, so purple and dark with arousal. Then Dean grabs the lube and squirts a good amount over Sam's cock and Sam pulls Castiel on top of him, rubbing their dicks together as he kisses him, delving his tongue deep into Castiel's abused throat, licking their tongues together while Dean moves behind the boy and starts to stroke at his tight little virgin hole with wet fingers.

"So pretty," Dean murmurs. "We have such a good little boy, don't we, Sammy?"

Sam strokes his hand through Castiel's hair. "Yes, we do, though he was a little naughty at first, spying on us like that."

Dean kisses Castiel's back and neck, humming his agreement. "Yes, he'll definitely need to be punished before we let him come. I think part of his punishment will be that we get to come first."

Sam truly looks distressed by this pronouncement, and if Dean didn't know any better, he'd say that Sam was utterly perplexed. "But how will we keep him from coming, Dean? You know how little boys are. They have no control."

Dean stops teasing Castiel's little hole, chuckling at the way Castiel bucks his hips back just the slightest, silently begging for more of Dean's finger around his entrance. "Well, I have an idea. Castiel, do you think you can be a good boy for us and wear a cock ring?"

"A cock ring," Sam says as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, I do believe we have one." Dean smiles evilly as Sam produces a blue silicone ring from the drawer beside him. "What a smart man your daddy is," Sam says as he snaps the ring on Castiel's cock, earning a squeak from the boy.

Dean decides then and there that he loves every sound that comes from the kid's mouth. "Can we keep him?" he wonders aloud.

"I think we may have to," Sam says, stroking a hand over Castiel's flushed cheeks. Then he turns serious. "Castiel, you tell us to stop at any time, and we will. Okay?"

Castiel nods. "Okay. But please, keep going."

This earns him long kisses from both brothers, and then an awkward three-way kiss that starts out a little silly, but ends up with them all three licking at each other's lips, then Dean is kissing Cas, then Sam, then Sam and Cas are kissing, then Dean is kissing them both again, and then both of them are kissing him, and his hands are back at Castiel's ass and he slips one lubed finger inside, making Cas moan like a porn star.

"Let me see," Sam begs. "I want to see your finger in his ass, Dean."

They arrange Castiel so that he's draped over both their knees, ass in the air, and then both brothers are stroking at him, opening him, making him moan and beg.

"Add another finger, Dean," Sam orders. "Open our baby boy so you can fuck him."

Dean complies, and soon between the two of them, they've got four fingers inside. Castiel is writhing on their laps, begging, praying, invoking the name of gods Dean has never heard of.

"You want my cock?" he asks, petting Castiel's hair out of his face.

"Yes, please, Dean."

Dean smiles and teases his fingers around the outer rim of Castiel's hole. "Please who, baby boy?"

Castiel shudders. "Please, Daddy."

Sam groans. "Good boy."

"How do you want me to do him, Sammy?"

Sam arranges the pillows against the headboard and sits down, then pulls Castiel into his lap, holding his knees up to his chest. Castiel is pliant in his hands, fully trusting both brothers in a way that touches them both deeply. This is something they've never shared with anyone, and Castiel's compliance with their kinks, their incest, is making them feel like maybe they aren't the monsters they usually feel like they are.

"I can see everything like this," Sam says, his eyes roving down Castiel's tight, young body.

Dean nods and lubes himself up, leaning over to kiss first Sam and then Cas. "Tell me if it hurts, baby boy," he warns before pushing slowly inside.

Castiel reaches up and holds Sam around the neck even as Sam holds him open for Dean. Sam kisses him, reassures him that he's doing well.

"Look at your hole, Cas. Look at you taking Dean inside of you...fuck, you're doing so good. Tell me it feels good. Tell me you love it."

"I...I love it, Sam. It feels..." Castiel's eyes flutter and he moans as Dean drives deep for the first time, and Sam smiles, knowing the feeling. Castiel starts to shake, though it's more like he's vibrating and Dean's moving so carefully so as not to hurt him, though they both know it must hurt.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asks, squirting more lube on his dick before pressing home again. "Tell us you're okay."

Castiel gasps. "I'm okay, it's okay, Dean. Daddy. Don't...please don't stop!"

It's all the encouragement Dean needs, and soon he's pistoning in and out of the young boy while Sam watches, rapt, offering encouragement, stroking a hand down Castiel's chest, then up Dean's, his eyes watching Dean's muscled back as it works, loving the feel of Castiel's body cradled against him, feeling himself rock in time with their thrusts.

Dean comes quickly, despite his best efforts, but then again, they're not going to let Castiel come for a little while longer, so he doesn't feel too badly when he grabs Castiel's hips and stutters his body against the boy's, feeling the fluttering of his tight, hot little hole against him.

"So good, so good, Cas! You're such a good boy!"

Castiel cries a bit just at the end when Dean loses control and gets a little rough, but he doesn't tell him to stop, just quietly lets tears stream down his cheeks.

Dean collapses on top of him, not caring that Sam is now supporting both of them. He knows from experience that Sam can take it.

"W-was I good, Daddy?" Castiel sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Dean kisses him tenderly, licking at the salty tears. "Yes, baby boy. You were great. And you're going to be just as good for Sammy, aren't you?"

They let him rest for a minute, just hold him between them, kissing him and caring for him. Dean uses the lube and strokes inside of him, making sure there's no blood or tearing. They praise him again, and then Dean rolls over on his back, pulling Castiel's chest against his, pulling his legs until the boy is straddling him, and then Sam is lubing himself up and pushing inside. Dean can see Castiel's grimace, knows that Sam, even at sixteen, is larger than he is, and he imagines it hurts to have Sam inside. He also knows how amazing it can feel once you adjust, so he kisses Castiel sweetly, stroking his hair and his back, holding him through the initial pain.

"You're doing so good," he murmurs. "So good for your daddy, aren't you, Cas?"

Castiel gasps and grasps Dean's arms tightly, sobbing just a bit, though Sam is going slow. His control is amazing, and Dean is just a bit in awe of his brother. Their hands meet at the small of Castiel's back, and they rub circles against him in unison as he relaxes between them.

"That's it, Cas," Sam murmurs, kissing a line down his back. "Relax, baby. Let daddy take good care of you."

Castiel lifts his head from Dean's chest and searches out his mouth, which Dean surrenders happily, gladly stroking his tongue inside, licking deep, nibbling his lips, kissing lightly down his jaw.

Sam goes slower, knowing he needs to give Castiel time to adjust. He leans down and kisses his brother and their new boy from time to time as he thrusts with measured precision inside of Castiel, adding lube now and then to keep his baby boy slick. The last thing he wants to do is chafe him all up and make him run away. Oh no, he wants Castiel to come back. As often as he can get him. So he goes gentle, stroking down his back with his big hands, curling his fingers through Castiel's hair, telling him what a good boy he is.

"Cas, Cas," he moans, feeling himself getting close. "Cas, I need to..." he pulls out, not wanting to hurt the poor kid any more than they already have and jacks himself off over Castiel's back, snapping his hips hard against his hand, laughing just a bit when he realizes that both Dean and Castiel are watching him with rapt expressions on their faces.

Sam doesn't collapse on top of Dean, though he's tempted to, just for payback, but instead goes off to the side and manhandles Castiel into his arms, cuddling his baby boy between himself and Dean. "So good," he murmurs between kisses. "So, so good."

Dean chuckles. "Don't go to sleep yet, Sammy. We need to teach our little guy not to spy on his daddies."

Sam smiles happily. "Oh, yes. You have been naughty, Cas." He squeezes Castiel's neglected cock in his hand. "But you've been a good boy, so after we give you your spanking, we'll let you come. Okay?"

Castiel is a little worried about the spanking. His ass already feels raw after being fucked by the brothers-his daddies-but he knows he needs to trust them, or they may never ask him back again.

So he is once again put over their laps and this time instead of using their fingers inside of him, they take turns spanking his ass cheeks, their big hands making red-hot stinging handprints on his already bruised ass. He gasps and cries and begs them, grasping at their thighs and arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, Daddies, please, I'm sorry!" he begs. "Please, I didn't mean to spy on you!"

But he did, didn't he? He heard them moaning, and he went to look, thinking they'd be jacking off like he'd caught his own brothers doing on occasion, but instead he'd found them fucking each other, and looking so beautiful while doing so. He hadn't meant to make a noise...

"You're only sorry you got caught," Dean says calmly, his hand once more making stinging contact with Castiel's abused ass.

"I think that's enough," Sam says. Castiel always liked Sam. He was a good person. A good daddy.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child, Sammy," Dean says, smacking Castiel once again.

Castiel is so embarrassed that his cock actually throbs at Dean's punishment. He likes it, god help him. He likes it so much…

"Good point," Sam concedes. "Two more swats, then."

Castiel sobs as the blows are dealt out by Sam's strong, sure hand.

"There there," Dean croons, unsnapping the cock ring while Sam pulls Castiel against his chest. "There there," he says again, spreading cool lotion over Castiel's red-hot ass. "That's better, isn't it?"

Castiel is still sobbing, but he manages to nod and say, "Yes, Daddy."

"He's such a good boy," Sam declares, stroking Castiel's jaw before kissing him. "And such a good learner."

"Hmmm," Dean hums in agreement. "What is his reward?"

"Well, he gave such a good blow job, that I think he deserves one in return."

"Fair enough," Dean agrees, pulling Castiel against his chest so Sam can start kissing his way down Castiel's torso.

Having Sam's cock in his ass did not prepare Castiel for the soft, hot heat of Sam's mouth, or the feel of those big, strong hands soft against his heavy, throbbing balls. He gasps and lets out a moan, making Dean praise him once more. "That's good, baby," Dean says. "Let your daddy know you like his mouth on you."

"I like your mouth, Daddy," Castiel gasps, still crying from all the conflicting feelings he'd been going through over the last hour. "It feels so good...your tongue!"

Sam chuckles wickedly around Castiel's dick, but doesn't want to draw out his pleasure too much. He knows what it feels like to need release after being fucked and punished the way he and Dean had been doing. Sam had been on the receiving end of that before since playing daddy is one of Dean's favorite games, so he sucks hard, taking Castiel deep into his throat. The boy had done so well deep throating Sam that Sam wanted Castiel to know how it felt, to know why he would want to do such a thing.

Castiel comes while sobbing. He hasn't stopped crying since Sam fucked him, so after his release, Sam and Dean hold him close and continue to tell him what a good boy he is for them. He falls asleep between them, and they clean him off with baby wipes and tuck him under the covers between them.

When wakes up, they carry him to the shower and clean him lovingly, paying close attention to detail. Once again they praise him for being such a good boy for them, and rub more lotion onto the red skin of his ass that sports their handprints and bruises in the shape of their fingers. They kiss the marks and caress him gently before dressing him.

Dean calls Castiel's house and makes up some bullshit story about how Sam is tutoring Castiel and asks if the boy can stay through dinner. He notes that Castiel's mom seems more than happy to foist her son off on him. He makes pasta for them and he doesn't talk about how Castiel's mom seems more than happy for Castiel to stay there. They don't talk about how Dean and Sam's dad isn't there. They really don't talk about how two brothers are fucking, are playing house with a freshman in high school. They don't talk about how Dean is twenty and Sam is sixteen and they've been doing this for years.

Instead, they eat dinner. They stroke Castiel's hair and Sam tells him to eat his greens. Dean promises there will be a pie next time.

When it gets dark outside, they walk him home and Dean promises to drive him to school with Sam the next morning.

"So, we're keeping him?" Sam asks as they wave goodbye.

"Oh, hells yeah," Dean says. "Just try and take him away from us."

And thus began the friendship of two black sheep of Lawrence drive and the little boy who lived down the lane.


End file.
